


The Youngest Super

by TheBadassBlobfish



Series: The Youngest Super [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadassBlobfish/pseuds/TheBadassBlobfish
Summary: Kara Danvers is heart broken. Not only did she loose the love of her life, Mon-El of Daxam, but he was married to another woman! After all, he has been living in the future for 7 years! Even though Mon-El left Imra, his wife, because he was still in love with Kara, he still had to leave for the 31st century once again. Now that she is alone, Kara hasn't been feeling well and that is nearly impossible. Could this have something to do with the one night she and Mon-El spent together before he left? Or did there date just cause her heart to break even more.Cover Art by OM and RY
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Series: The Youngest Super [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864642
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Like all mornings in National City, the sky's were blue and birds flew gracefully through the blooming trees. Morning people basked under the warm sun. But not everything was the same.  
One window, that was usually always open, was closed. The ash-white coloured blinds were pulled and it was dark inside. This apartment belonged to Kara Danvers, Catco reporter and (secretly) the super-strong, laser-shooting, sky-soaring, Kryptonian hero, Supergirl.  
Normally, Kara would have been right up in the morning, flying above the city on the lookout for trouble.  
Today was not that day.  
Beyond the drawn curtains, Kara lay in her bed, face red and puffy from crying herself to sleep. Kara's arms were tucked into her chest, clutching a worn copy on Romeo and Juliet. Every few minutes, Kara would blink and a tear would roll down her cheek. Her blonde hair was messy and everything in her head was as tangled up as her golden locks.  
'Why?' Kara thought. 'Why, Rao, why?"  
Kara knew nothing would ever be the same . Her heart was broken and she couldn't heal it, at least not by herself.  
Last week, Kara had once again lost the love of her life, something she had never truly dealt with before the last 5 years. And it was her fault.  
Her love, the ex-prince of Daxam, Mon-El, was born on Krypton's sister and rival plant. He was a spoiled, egotistical boy who didn't give a damn about anyone. That was, until he met Kara. Meeting Kara, being with her, had changed him. He had become a selfless, kind and grateful person.  
A hero.  
His parents, the King Largan and Queen Rhea of Daxam, had found out he was a refugee on Earth and tryed to convince the prince to return to Daxam. Mon-El rejected their offers for him to be King, saying he wanted to stay with Kara, the woman he loved. Rhea was outraged and killed Largan, kidnapped Mon-El and tried to force him to marry Kara's best friend, Lena Luthor, and attempted to take over Earth. Kara found out that the only way to save the planet was to spread lead, which Daxamites are allergic to, into the atmosphere, killing them all. To save Mon-El, Kara had sent him into space in a Kryptonian pod. They kissed goodbye and told each other that they loved each other. Then, just like that, Mon-El was gone.  
7 months later, Mon-El had returned from where he was living in the 31st century. Not only had it been 7 years for him but, now he was married! Mon-El eventually left his wife after they helped the Super-friends defeat Reign, realizing that his feelings for Kara were stronger than anything. Kara was devastated when he had to leave to protect the future.  
Now, 5 years later, Mon-El had come back to assist Kara in protecting the earth. He still loved Kara and before he inevitably returned to the 31st century they went on a single date, one night, just the two off them. This had ended up being better than Kara could admit but when Mon-El left, the Kryptonian's heart was crushed once more.

A sharp pain made Kara groan and double over on her bed. The Kryptonian coughed and she felt a warm sensation in her throat. Sprinting to the bathroom, Kara threw herself over the toilet and threw up. Before the blonde had time to think, she hurled again.  
After Kara felt the worst was over, she wiped her mouth and looked up at the mirror.  
'What the hell is going on?!' Kara thought. 'I can't get sick! It's not Kryptonianly possible!k  
Kara grabbed her phone and sent her sister, Alex, a quick message.  
It read:  
'I'm sick! Still have my powers'  
Kara quickly got dressed and flew to the D.E.O.  
——————————🪐——————————————


	2. Chapter 2

Kara flew through the D.E.O.'s main window, landing with an unusually loud thump. Alex heard her sister from across the room and ran over to her. Kara collapsed, barley able to keep her eyes on Alex.

"Hey! Supergirl! Are you okay? I got your message. What's wrong?" The redhead asked, worry in her eyes. She grabbed the Kryptonian and helped her to her feet.

"Alex. A-Alex, I'm sick. I th-threw u-up."

Alex looked at her sister, shocked.

"You still have your powers so I don't think you're solar flaring." The redhead said, trying to stay calm for Kara's sake

Winn ran over to Kara and Alex, helping her hoist her sister up and over to the med bay.

"Is she okay?" Winn asked, concern in his voice.

"We don't know. She's...sick." Alex replied as she and Winn lifted the pale-looking Kryptonian onto the first bed.

Agents stopped to gaze in awe at their hero, seemingly defence less. Seeing her staff staring at her sister made, Alex angry.

"Get back to work! You're on duty!" She yelled, making the crowd scatter.

Winn rubbed his neck. Being in the future had made him lose track of what was going on in 2021.

"Solar flaring?"

"No, she flew here."

Jonn ran at full speed into the med bay. He saw Kara and worry flooded his head.

"Kara! What's wrong?" He barked.

"I'm-I'm-" Kara managed to stutter right before she threw up again in the bucket next to her.

"She's sick." Alex finished.

Knowing what question came next, Winn shook his head.

"She's not Solar flaring."

Kara looked up at the yellow sun lamps Alex had placed around the room.What the hell was going on with her? Why did her feel like this? The Kryptonian could barely think before another round of nausea hit her.

———————————-🪐————————————

After a few minutes, Kara was feeing much better. The only thing reminding her that something was wrong was a tiny headache and the medical equipment that surrounded her. The blonde desperately wanted to go out and do some heroing, but Alex, being the doctor and sister she was, ran every test imaginable. Finally, there was only one test left to run.

"A pregnancy test!?" Kara exclaimed, staring at the box in her sister's hand.

"All the other tests came back negative." Alex explained. "Plus, it can't hurt to try. You and I both know what you and Mon-El did last week." 

Reluctantly, Kara took the test from her sister and headed over to the bathroom.

'This is a unnecessary.' Kara thought. 'I can't be pregnant...Can I?'

Kara quickly tried to erased the seed of doubt that had somehow crept into the Girl of Steel's head, but the thought stayed put.What if she was? Could she even raise a kid on her own, while being Supergirl.

"Hey Kara? Are you okay?" James asked as he rounded the corner, nearly bumping into his friend.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm feeling better." Kara smiled, hiding the test from James in a clenched fist. Kara was sure that she would have snapped if by now.

"That's good to hear.I have a date with Lena, then me and Winn are going on patrol. Want to join us?"

"Alex says I have to stay here until she gives me the go ahead. I might be awhile. How 'bout I catch up with you guys later?"

James nodded.

"Feel better Kara!" He called before continuing down the hall, Guardian helmet in hand.

Kara unclenched her hand. The test's box was wrinkled but, other than that, it seemed untouched.

"Damn." Kara whispered under her breath.

When she arrived in the bathroom, Kara closed the door and leaned her weight up against it.

The outcome of this test could change her life forever. Having a baby would make it nearly impossible to be Supergirl, at least for the first year. She would have to tak time off work, reporting. And to raise the child without Mon-El. That would be Supergirl's greatest challenge.

Kara felt a tear roll down her cheek.

'What are you saying, Kara?' She thought to herself. "I'm not pregnant."

Realizing she had yelled the last part, the Kryptonian decided that it was best just to take the test and get over it.

Kara looked down at the test. Right now, she felt like she was facing an friend turned enemy.

————————🪐————————

Alex was in the D.E.O's med bay, waiting for her sister to return. Shifting through her medical supplies, she felt a wave of guilt flood her conscience.

She shouldn't have made Kara worry. Just the thought of having a kid alone, visibly frightened the blonde.

Alex was about to go look for Kara when she heard footsteps behind her.

Alex swivelled around to see a crying Kara standing in the doorway.

"Kara! I'm so sorry I made you do that." Alex said, rushing to hug her sister. "It was always going to be negative."

Kara fell into Alex's arms, as a barley audible whisper escaped her lips.

"No."

Alex looked up at Kara, confusion in her eyes.

"What?"

"No. It wasn't always going to be negative." Kara said, louder than before.

"Kara-What do you mean?"

The Kryptonian held up the test.

Two red stripes. Alex gasped. She knew what this meant.

"It's positive."

"It's positive." Kara took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

—————————🪐——————————-

Sorry this took me awhile to upload. I've been surprisingly busy. Anyway...Hope you liked it? How will Kara take her next step? Will she keep the baby? Bye until next time!🪐❤️❤️❤️


	3. Chapter 3/4

"I'm pregnant."  
Kara's words bounced around Alex's head until finally she realized what those two words meant.   
"The test was positive?" Alex asked, loud enough for everyone in the med bay, even in the D.E.O.   
The Kryptonian's eyes filled with tears as she nodded.  
"Alex...I...I can't." Kara stuttered as she gripped onto her sister for support.  
"Sh, sh, Kara. It's going to be okay. We're going to be okay." Alex whispered as she rocked her crying sister back and forth. "We're going to be okay."  
—————————-🪐——————————   
"Oh my god, Kara...Are you okay? How are you feeling?"   
Kara sat in her apartment, surrounded by Nia, Alex, Lena and Kelly. She barely heard Nia's concerned inquiring and Lena's whispered sympathies. All she could think about was how she was growing a person inside her belly and how this baby was...Mon-El's!   
"Kara?" Kelly asked, tapping the blondes shoulder.  
"W-What? Oh, sorry." Kara mumbled under her breath.  
"Hey, sweetie, are you okay?" Lena asked grasping Kara's shoulder.  
The Kryptonian barley nodded, but her slight action was enough for her friends to know that she was lying.  
"I can tell when you're lying, Kara." Alex said.  
"Can you guys just GO?!" Kara screamed, throwing her hands up.  
"Come on, guys." Lena said, standing up. "She needs to be alone."  
The women quickly left the apartment, leaving a sobbing Kara curled up on the floor.  
——————————🪐——————————  
1 month later  
"Nothing!"  
Kara's answer sounded so wrong. Her warm voice now filled with anger. Her tone no longer soft and gentle but sharp and rough. J'onn knew something was wrong. When both Winn and Brainy had asked her, the Kryptonian had snapped, creating dents in the floor with her stomping feet.   
To make matters worse, J'onn couldn't seem to read her mind. Whenever he tried, a sharp pain would snap him right back to reality.  
"Kara! Kara!" Alex came running over. "They're just trying to help!"  
As Kara felt her sisters hands on her arms, she relaxed. Her hormones were making it increasingly difficult to keep her pregnancy hidden. Angry outburst and fits of tears were just not normal for the Girl of Steel.  
"Sorry, Brainy. Sorry, Winn. I just can't think straight right now. I don't know why." Kara lied.  
"Hey, hey, it's okay Kara. I get it. Just remember, we're here for you."   
The blonde hugged her friends before following Alex upstairs.  
"Kara! What was that? You can't keep acting out like that!" Alex yelled as the two sisters arrived in the med bay.  
"I know, I know. I just-"  
Changing into a pair of scrubs at super speed, Kara laid down on the bed as Alex slowly rubbed cold gel across her sisters midsection. The Kryptonian shuddered when she felt the gel.  
"It so hard to keep this a secret." Kara sighed, gesturing to her stomach. "And how am I feeling this freezing stuff? How do you expect to see through my skin?"  
"Don't try to change the subject. This is Kryptonian technology so it'll see through you fine." Alex chuckled.  
"This will be so much easier when I tell everyone."   
"Nothing's holding you back. You can tell them if you want to."  
Kara shook her head.   
"I want to see my baby first. Before I tell anyone."  
"Then I better get started. Let's-"  
Alex was interrupted by the the sound of someone clearing there voice.  
Both sisters turned their head to the door and saw where the sound had come from. J'onn stood in the entrance, arms crossed.  
"J'onn!" Alex exclaimed.  
"J'onn." Kara smiled awkwardly, attempting to cover her gel-covered belly.  
"Why are you hiding what I already know." The Marsion lied, trying to figure out why his psychic abilities didn't seem to affect Kara and Alex.  
"How do you know? We were so careful! We even got everyone who knows about the baby to wear a inhibitor. I even wore the Legion ring!" Kara exclaimed, annoyance in her voice.  
"What baby?" J'onn asked. "Is that why I haven't been able to read your minds?"  
"So...I take it you didn't actually know and you were just trying to get it out of us and we just walked right into it." Alex muttered under her breath, just loud enough for everyone to hear.  
Kara slumped back down into the bed.  
"Well, I guess you probably know. I trust you completely." Kara paused before standing up to show J'onn her tiny baby bump.  
"I'm pregnant. It's Mon-El's."


	4. Chapter 5

Buckle up, guys...THIS IS GOING TO BE LONG! I MEAN LLLLLOOOOONNNNGGGG! Have fun!❤️🪐

Flashback to 5 months ago

"Kara!"

The Kryptonian barley heard Alex's warning before her sister slammed into her, arms wrapping around Kara's body. Tears streamed down her face as she gave a somber laugh of relief.

"Alex! Oh Roa! Are you okay?" Kara exclaimed, staring at the large gash that snaked down Alex's chin. A rough patch of fabric sat gently on top 

"I'm fine. It's barley a scrap." Alex laughed. "But we did it Kara! We beat Braniac. You did it." 

"Guys!" The sisters heard Winn yell through the coms. "We did it!" 

"We know, Winn!" Alex yelled laughing even harder as Nia, James, Lena and Mon-El rushed over to Kara and her sister.

"Wow..." Nia whispered, staring down at the glowing, crystal-like cube they had just trapped the rouge AI in.

Mon-El scooped up the cube, examining it and placed it in his belt.

"Thank you all so much." He smiled. "I couldn't have saved both this time and the future without you." 

His stormy eyes met with Kara's crystal orbs and she blushed.

"It was great fighting alongside you again, Mon-El."   
———————————🪐———————————  
Back at the D.E.O., Kara was shocked to see a full out celebration. Agents were congratulating each other and shaking hands with the various super and non-super heroes that were gathered around the room.

"How about one final fling at Al's before me and Mon-El leave." Kara heard Winn say to the others. 

Mon-El? Leave? That's when it hit her. Mon-El was going to have to leave again. To protect the future. Even if she still...loved him. Longed for him. Held onto the tiny hope that he still felt for her. That they could be more than friends.

"That sounds great!" Nia agreed.  
"Yeah! I'll be there! What about you Kara?" Alex asked.  
"Oh, yeah! I'll come! But first, I need to go home and pick up some stuff." The Kryptonian replied, quickly rushing out of the room.   
"Kara-Kara! Wait!" Alex called, attempting to grab her sisters hand before she lifted of. She did not succeed. Kara was already gone by the time she closed her hand.  
—————————————🪐—————————————  
Kara sat alone in her apartment, clutching a fluffy blue pillow to her chest and thinking. Thinking about why the hell her heart was still holding on.   
'If I just ignore it, him, it'll be easier to let him go.' She thought. 'But that doesn't change the fact that every time I see him, I want to grab him face and kiss him!'  
All she had to do was avoid him until they said goodbye, then it would feel like he was never here. But he was here, now, with her. Helping her fight.   
"Ugh."The Kryptonian sighed, throwing her head back onto the sofa.  
She barley had time to close her eyes before she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. Picking it up, she saw Alex's call id on the screen. The blonde took a deep breath and answered the phone.  
"Hey Alex! What's up?" Kara asked.  
"Hey Kara! I was just worried about you. You seemed a little off at the D.E.O" Alex replied. "How's it going?"  
"I'm fine, Alex. It's just...seeing Mon-El brings up a lot of buried feelings." Kara admitted, twiddling with the golden Legion ring she had pulled out of her cupboard.  
"Hey, I understand. I actually saw Maggie just last week and-"  
"What!?" Kara exclaimed, cutting off her sister. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because there was nothing to tell! I saw her working at NCPD on a transfer case. I just waved. She was a little shocked, but she waved back and then, I left. Nothing happened. I have Kelly after all."  
Kara wanted to point out that this wasn't exactly the same, how Alex had someone and she didn't but, Kara just smiled. Her sister deserved so much and she was happy so Kara was happy.  
"That's great, Alex."  
"I'm glad you're okay. Mon-El was really worried about you."  
Kara blushed when Alex mentioned Mon-El's concern for her. No! They were just friends! Friends worry about each other...right?  
"Tell him I'm alright." Kara said.  
"You're going to have to tell him yourself. He left a minute before I went to go check on you. Don't worry. I'm on my way."  
Alex hung up, leaving Kara wondering what to do.  
'I guess I could just go get ready for the bar." She thought, speeding into her bedroom closet.   
Kara picked out a pair of tight blue jeans and a red knitted top. She brushed out her hair and applied a fresh layer of makeup.  
A sharp knock at the door startled her. Kara hurried over to the door and opens it.  
"Hi." It was Mon-El. He stands there, worry in his eyes. Kara's hand flew up to her glasses, which she awkwardly adjusted.

"Hey. Alex told me you were coming." Kara smiled.

"Yeah. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. You seemed a little off back at the D.E.O. And I thought you might need some company on the way to Al's." Mon-El explained, watching Kara grab her purse and sling it over her shoulder. 

"I'm okay, I think. Just a little dazed from our fight with Braniac. I could definitley use some company, though." Kara said, gratefully.

The two aliens stepped out of the door. Kara turned to lock the door and when she turned back, her face was only inches from Mon-El's. He looked at her, the surprise slowly fading from his eyes. He smiled and with that, any walls Kara had attempted to build, crumbled. 

"Hi." she whispered, her warm breath making Mon-El shiver.

"Hi." He replied, raising a strong hand to Kara's soft cheek.

"Kara? Mon-El? Are you coming?"

Alex's deafening calls cut through the tension like a razor sharp knife. Kara heard her sisters quick footsteps rushing down the hallway and suddenly, all sense snapped back into her. She took a step back from Mon-El and ran down to meet her sister.

"Hi Alex! We're coming." Kara said, hugging the redhead. She turned to give Mon-El, who was now attempting to catch up to the sisters, a quick glance and her eyes said it all. 

'I Missed You'

———————————🪐———————————-

"ALEX! That was AMAZING!"   
Kara lead her out of breath sister down the stairs of Al's karaoke stage. The sisters had just finished their duet of ABBA's 'Dancing Queen' and Alex had held the last few notes for much longer than she could handle.  
"Danvers Sister, Yes We Can! If You Can't Do It, DANVERS CAN!" Kara and Alex chanted as they were met by there friends.

"You two were great!" Nia exclaimed, laughing.

"I didn't know you could sing like that, babe!" Kelly said, kissing Alex. "And you too, Kara! Wow!" 

"Okay! Next time, we're all singing toghether." Winn joked, high-fiving the sisters.

"I guess it's a Danvers thing." Mon-El said, making eye contact with Kara.

The Kryptonian smiled and looked down at her feet, adjusting her glasses. Why did he make her feel this way? How could he just look at her and make butterfies spawn in her stomach?

"Thanks guys!" Alex said, sitting down at the booth the super-friends had claimed.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Kara mumbled, hurrying over to the bar.

Alex turned to her friends and jumped a little when Nia let out a small gasp.

"Nia! Are you okay?" Brainy asked, grabbing the Naltorian's hand.

"Mon-El, you need to go check on Kara!" Nia exclaimed, smiling awkwardly.

"What?" The Daxamite asked, setting down his club soda.

"You. You need to go talk to Kara. She really needs you." Nia repeated, pointing to the sad-looking Kryptonian that sat on a bar stool, staring down into her...club soda. 

Mon-El stood up, staring at Kara. She just...glowed. She was so beautiful! So perfectly...herself.

"Mon-El?" Alex asked tapping his shoulder and breaking his trance.

"I'll be right back." He mumbled, walking slowly over to the lonely Kryptonian. 

"Nia." Alex asked. "What did you dream?"

The Naltorian paused, thinking about what to say.

"Something good." Nia replied, smiling softly.

———————————🪐———————————-

Kara sat alone at the bar, slowly sipping her club soda and staring at the table in front of her. Nothing inside her head felt okay right now. She had so many feelings getting jumbled up in her head. Why the hell did Mon-El make her feel priceless? Why did he make her so happy? Kara knew this should make her feel better, but she knew Mon-El had to leave and go back to protect the future. He couldn't stay, even if he wanted to. A voice startled Kara.

"Hey." Mon-El said, sitting down next to the somber Kryptonian.

"Oh! Hi." Kara gave the Daxamite a weak smile, sliding her glass closer to her chest.

"You okay?" He asked, putting his hand on his, a warm rush shooting up Kara's arm. "You've been distant."

"Nothing. I-" The blonde was met by a look that said 'I know that's not true.'

Kara sighed.

"I guess I realized that the more attached I get to you...the harder it'll be to let you go."

Silence.

"Let me go?" Mon-El asked.

Kara pulled Mon-El over to the corner of the bar where nobody could hear them.

"I still love you. I never stopped loving you. I don't want to let you go again. I don't think I could go through that pain, that grief again." She chuckled. "I know that you have your duties in the future. I know. I just need you to know that I love you, Mon-El." Kara wavered slightly as tears began to blur her vision. 

Mon-El paused. His lips parted as if to say something, but nothing came out. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"I-I love you." Mon-El whispered, taking their drinks and setting them down on the counter, all without breaking Kara's gaze. Her eyes, they glowed like...

"Comets." He whispered.

Kara starred up at the Daxamite, barley moving. She could hear Mon-El's heartbeat resonating in her ears. He was so damn gorgeous.

"Oh, screw it." The Kryptonian said, pulling the both of them into the photobooth. 

Her lips crashed into Mon-El, making fireworks explode in her body. She felt his hands on her back, massaging every worry right out of her. He broke their kiss.

"I'll always love you Kara. Always." Mon-El said, breathlessly. He was cut off but another passionate kiss from Kara. She pulled away.

"Hey, you brang the Legion Ship, right?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah. Why?" The Daxamite asked, smiling.

"You go find a back exit. I'll go pay for our drinks and then I'll meet you outside." She smiled, trying to discretely leave the booth.

Mon-El found the employees only entrance he had used when he worked at the bar and lead Kara out. A few minutes later he joined her.

"I don't think anyone saw us leave." He said, as they walked hand-in-hand down the alley. 

"Okay. Now could you take me to the ship?" Kara smiled, making an adorable pouting face.

"Just one more kiss?" Mon-El said, playing along.

"Oh. You'll get plenty of those when we get there." Kara placed a delicate peck on the Daxamites cheek before shooting off into the night sky. Mon-El smiled, flying up after her.

———————————🪐———————————-

The early morning light woke a sleepy Kara Danvers. Her delicate eyelashes fluttered before her crystal blue eyes opened fully. The warm bed she lay in comforted her, but the unfamiliar white walls set her on edge. She shifted in the the sheets that wraped around her bare body. She felt familiar warmth next to her.   
Kara looked up and found Mon-El sleeping next to her. He was so calm and happy, Kara just had to smile.  
"Morning!" She whispered, placing a kiss on him cheek.  
Mon-El blinked and opened his eyes. The moment he caught sight of the Kryptonian next to him, he smiled.   
"Morning beautiful." He said.  
Kara blushed.  
"I'm going to get dressed and go home to eat. You just sleep a little longer, okay?" She asked.  
Mon-El nodded and closed his eyes, sighing. Kara stood up and crossed the room, plucking up items of clothing as she found them spread across the floor. She didn't feel like using her super-speed, so she changed normally. Kara looked back at the Daxamite, who was now fast asleep.   
'Look at him.' She thought 'So perfect.'  
Kara grabbed her shirt and slid it over her head before hurrying out the door. She felt bad for leaving Mon-El. They had promised to wake up next to each other.   
Kara was so busy thinking that she didn't see Winn coming down the hallway until she bumped right into him.  
"Rao, Winn! What are you doing here?" The Kryptonian exclaimed.  
"Uhh, this is my ship! I kinda live here. Now, what are you doing here?" Winn asked, adjusting the strange device in his hands.  
"I-I-" Kara stuttered, looking around for a possible explication to her current whereabouts.

Winn had already been warned by Nia that he might meet Kara on the ship, but she hadn't told him why there would be an awkwardly nervous Kryptonian on his ship. Then it hit him. Kara and Mon-El had both disappeared last night.

"Wait...WERE YOU AND MON-EL-" He asked, yelling.

"Shhh, Winn! I don't need the whole world knowing." Kara whispered, putting her hand over Winn's mouth.

"BUT-" Winn mumbled through Kara's hand.

"Please...?" Kara whispered.

"Fine, fine." Winn agreed and Kara dropped her hand from his mouth."I won't tell anyone." 

"Thank you." Kara sighed 

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Alex went back to your apartment after she couldn't find you. I think she stayed there over night." Winn informed Kara. 

"Oh, thanks." Kara gave Winn a quick hug before continuing down the hall.

———————————🪐———————————

As she entered her apartment, Kara made sure to be as silent as possible, fearing that Alex truly was sleeping inside. She slid off her glasses and closed the door, a little to loudly.

"Kara?!" Alex exclaimed as she shot up from the couch. Kara jumped, dropping her coat. 

"Alex! What in Rao's name are you doing here?" She yelled, running over to crouch next to her sister.   
"You didn't come back last night so I came to check on you and-wait! Where the hell were you?" Alex asked.  
Kara looked down.  
"I was with Mon-El..." She whispered.  
"What? I cam't hear you, Kara!" Alex asked  
"I was with Mon-El." Kara said, louder this time.  
"You were with Mon-El...Wait! You were with Mon-El!" Alex shot up, pointing an accusatory finger at Kara. "That was you to making out in the photo booth! You had a one night stand! With Mon-El!"   
"Shh, Alex! The Kryptonian hushed her sister. "I don't need the whole world knowing what I did."   
Alex laughed.  
"More like who you did." She mumbled under her breath.   
Kara punched her sister in the arm.  
"Alex! Shut up!" The blonde yelled, sitting down next to her sister on the couch. "But, please, can you not tell anyone. I want to tell them myself."  
"Don't worry, Kara." Alex hugged her sister. "Your secret is safe with me."  
The redhead stood up and picked up her bag. She zipped up her jacket and walked over to the door.  
"I have to go. Kelly will get worried if I'm not back soon. I'll see you at the D.E.O., right?" Alex asked.  
Kara nodded.   
"Yeah, I'll be there."  
"Okay, great. Now get some sleep."  
Kara didn't even hear Alex leave. She was already fast asleep.  
———————————🪐——————————  
When Alex arrived at the D.E.O., she noticed that Kara was already there, pacing back and forth on the front steps. Her face was scrunched up, leaving her signature crinkle all too visible. She looked as if she would punch right through whatever approached her next. Alex signaled for the rest of the agents to clear the room before approaching her sister.

"Kara?" She asked cautiously, tapping her sister on the shoulder. 

Kara spun around, eyes glowing like fire, ready to blast the head off whoever bothered her.

"Oh Rao!" she exclaimed. "Alex! I'm so, so sorry!"

Kara pulled her sister into a hug, burying her face in her shoulder.

"Hey, hey, Kara, it's okay. What's wrong?" Alex asked, squeezing the anxious Kryptonian closer.

"Nothing-Nothing, I just-I don't want to say goodbye..." Kara sighed.  
"Hey, look at me." Alex said, pulling her sister's gaze up to meet hers. "You are so, so, strong and brave and you can't let this get you down. It's okay to be upset. You're losing him...again."  
Alex wiped a tear from Kara's cheek and smiled encouragingly.  
Kara smiled and hugged her sister before Nia, J'onn, James, Lena and Brainy cautiously approached the sisters.  
"You okay, Kara?" Lena asked.  
Kara nodded.  
The group turned to the sound of footsteps on the balcony. Mon-El and Winn were walking towards them, smiling.  
"So this is it, I guess." Alex chuckled, trying to hide the slight tinge of sadness in her voice.  
"I guess it is." Mon-El said, clapping his hands together.  
Winn laughed, breaking the tension brought everyone into a group hug.  
"We'll miss you guys." He said.  
Kara barley heard anything Winn was saying. She could feel Mon-El's hand on hers and a tear slipped from her eye. Nia heard a choked sigh coming from Kara and she shot her head up and looked at the Kryptonian.

"Kara, are you okay?" Nia asked, placing a gentle hand on Kara's back. 

Everyone looked up and turned to Kara. She caught Mon-El's stormy gray eyes and broke down. Swiveling around, Kara ran out of the room and down the hall. Alex grasped her hand but the Kryptonian pulled free. Mon-El sighed and looked at Winn.

"I told you." He whispered. "I'll go talk to her." 

Mon-El stepped forward and ran after an upset Kara before Alex had the chance to stop him.

"Boy." The redhead sighed. "Does that Legion ring protect you from Kryptonian heat vision?"

———————————🪐———————————

"Kara! Kara, wait!" 

Mon-El hurried through the D.E.O., following Kara as she stormed down the hallways. Agents moved to the side to make room for the heroes, not wanting to get in the way.

"Kara! C'mon! Talk to me!" He exclaimed.

Kara swiveled around to face the Daxamite. Her crystal blue eyes were filled to the brim with tears. She heard Mon-El whisper something under his breath. Comets. She pretended not to hear him.

"You want to talk? Let's talk!" The blonde yelled. "Last night was amazing. So amazing. At one point, I almost thought it could last forever, but it can't. We're from two different worlds, two different times. We live two different lives now and that's on me. I pressed that god-forsaken button, not anyone else, not you! I put you in that pod! I sent you away! Sometimes...Sometimes I think, I dream, about a timeline where your mom never invaded earth and I never sent you away. We'd get married, have kids, save lives as a family, forever and ever, but that wasn't what Rao had planned for us, was it? No. We're destined to be in love but never to be together. Just on and off. I wish so, so, much that I could be with you forever, but unless you can magically stop all 31st century threats, we have separate duties."  
She stared up at Mon-El.  
"Kara, I-I'm so sorry." Mon-El whispered, tears forming in his eyes.  
"Don't apologize for making me happy. For making me so proud." Kara sobbed, gripping him for support.  
"I'm so thankful that I landed on a planet protected by a woman like you. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be an arrogant asshole, I wouldn't have anyone that I could make proud." Mon-El chuckled at the last few words.  
Kara grabbed the Daxamites face and pulled his lips to hers. Her tongue interlocked with his and Mon-El pulled Kara closer.  
This kiss was not aggressive and firey like the ones they had in the photobooth last night. It was slow and passionate, reminding Kara of their first kiss all those years ago on the day when Mon-El had nearly died to the Medusa Virus. His words played through her head.  
"You look so beautiful."He had said. "With the weight of all these worlds on your shoulders."  
Kara had told him that he didn't have to make her feel better.  
Then his lips had pressed against hers and he had gone back to sleep.  
Kara broke the kiss.  
"You should get going. Winn'll want to get back to see his family." Kara said, smiling sadly. "Feel free to visit any time you want!"  
Mon-El nodded.  
"Until we meet again, Kara Zor-El." He said, speaking Kryptonian.  
The Kryptonian smiled as she watched her love turn and begin to walk down the hall.  
"Until we meet again, Mon-El of Daxam." Kara replied, as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I love you."  
————————————-🪐——————————-  
Present Day

Kara's Diary

2 months  
I finally told everyone. I took J'onn's advice and it definitely paid off. I feel so much better now that everyone knows. Like a whole world has been lifted off my shoulders. J'onn told me I should start writing my feelings down more often and he gave me this diary. I was a little skeptical but, it really does help with the outbursts. I also decided to track my months at the top. You know, in case me or my baby want to read it later. Anyway, that's all for today. ~Kara

4 months  
I felt my first kicks today! It was so amazing! Everyone wanted to feel my little one's first shimmies. It felt so weird for a while but, I got used to it. Only someone with a womb of steel (the girl of steel) could handle these kicks. I mean, they're even painful for me. This baby is going to be one strong Dax-tonian. I know, I know, cheesy name but, it's true. I want my baby to know where and who they come from. Even if Mon-El never gets my messages, my little one is going to know their father and how much he has done for the world. Right about now, Mon-El would probably tell me that everything good he's ever done has been because of me. I'd probably blush and laugh and do that scrunchy thing with my face. Oh Rao, do I miss Mon-El. Please, let him come back to me. ~Kara

5 months  
I feel huge! Yes, I know I'm going to get bigger but, for some reason, today I feel like I can't possibly get bigger. Like I'm a whale. I can't wait to get bigger. That's sarcasm. Believe me, I can definitely wait. Anyway, I'm feeling tried. It's like 12 am right now and I'm eating ice cream. I'm going to try to read or watch something.  
I have to remember to send another message to Mon-El tomorrow. I keep forgetting! Well, that's about it! Good night! ~Kara  
———————————🪐———————————-  
The light of morning woke a sleeping Kara Danvers, her blonde hair tangled and messy. A half-full box of Neapolitan ice cream sat cradled in her lap next to her open blue, leather diary. A heating pad, that was barley warm now, lay on her visible baby bump, soothing her nausea and constant aches.   
Kara's crystal blue eyes opened, taking in the view of her living room. Her cotton curtains blew in the wind from her open window.  
The Kryptonian sighed. She sat up and groaned, feeling a wave of dizziness come over her. Speeding over to the bathroom, Kara threw herself over the toilet bowl.  
After she finished cleaning up in the bathroom and applying a fresh, natural-looking coat of makeup, Kara zoomed around her house, getting dressed in a pair on stretchy jeans and a yellow polka dotted hi low maternity top. She grabbed a bagel that she had smothered in Nutella™️ and checked her phone. There she saw a message from Alex.  
'Hey❤️ I need you at the DEO! ASAP! Luv u! 🤱🏼'  
Kara knew this was important. Alex had used the emoji that they had agreed on meant Important Baby News.   
Checking her watch, the Kryptonian realized she didn't even have to go to work today! Andrea and Lena had given her a couple of extra days off due to her severe morning sickness. Lena had even made sure that the Kryptonian always had a bucket nearby in case Kara needed to throw up and she couldn't reach the bathroom.  
The blonde smoothed out her top and straightened out her jeans. She picked up her glasses and slid them on before flying out the window.  
——————————🪐——————————  
When she landed on the D.E.O.'s Kara noticed 2 things. First, the moment she landed, nearly everyone in the building went silent and a thousand pairs of eyes starred at her. Second, next to Alex, who immediately ran over to her sister and hugged her, stood a tall, brown-haired man. Kara immediately recognized him.  
It was Mon-El. His stormy, gray-blue eyes lit up the moment he laid eyes on the glowing blonde that stood just in front of him. Kara stopped in her tracks.  
"M-Mon-El?" The Kryptonian stuttered.  
"Hey." Mon-El beamed. 

In an instant, Kara was in his arms. She squeezed him so tight he could barely breath and buried her face in his shoulder. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she sobbed silently. Mon-El hugged her close and whispered things Kara could only just make out.   
"What are you doing here? I mean-I missed you." She managed to choke up through her tears.

"I missed you too, Kara. I got your distress call! Alex told me it wasn't for her to tell? What's wrong?" Mon-El whispered.

Kara looked over at the redhead who stood a few metres away from her. 

"Kara-" Alex gave her sister a bittersweet look.

"No. No Alex! Not today! I just-" Kara paused, approaching her sister. "I'm not ready."

Alex took Kara's hands. 

"You've been waiting 5 whole months, Kara. You deserve this. You need to tell him." The redhead reassured her sister. 

"Tell me what? Kara are you okay?" Mon-El asked, worry spreading across his face. 

Alex was right. Kara had been waiting 5 months to tell Mon-El about his unborn child. This was her chance. Her time.

Kara swivled around.

"Can we talk?"She asked Mon-El. "Alone?"

"Of course!" Mon-El replied. "What's wrong?"

"Just- Just come on." Kara said, leading Mon-El to the empty training room.

Kara shut the door behind them and turned to the device that stood in the center of the room. She threw a clenched fist at the pole and yelled.

"I. Was not. Ready! TO DO! THIS! TODAY!" The Kryptonian screamed with each punch. 

"Kara! You're scaring me! What's going on?" Mon-El exclaimed, trying to take Kara's hand.

"You can't possibly be as scared as I am!" Kara said, sounding more shaken than angry at that point.

"Kara, come on. Talk to me." Mon-El pleaded.

"Fine. Okay." Kara sighed. "You know how we...4 months ago?" 

Mon-El nodded.

"Well, about a week after that, I got really, really sick. I still had my powers so I wasn't solar flaring and Alex ran some tests on me and then..." The blonde paused. "I'm pregnant, Mon-El. Apparently, the only way I could have a baby on Earth was with someone, an alien, who absorbed sunlight the same way I do. Only you. It's a miracle I wasn't already pregnant before considering your the only person I've really been with for...forever." 

Kara felt as if the weight of a dwarf star had been lifted off her chest. Finally, after all this time, she could tell Mon-El about their little unborn baby. How much she had missed him. 

Mon-El's face went blank as a million thoughts rushed into his head at once. He was going to be a father...A father of Kara's child! He hadn't been this happy in a long, long time.

"You are?" He whispered.

"I am." She replied.

With one swift motion, Mon-El lifted Kara up and spun her around, smiling. He put her gently back down on the ground and pressed a passionate kiss against the blonde's lips. She smiled and giggled.

"I thought you would be angry" Kara blurted out, smiling.

"Angry? Why would I be angry? It's my fault you're knocked up. Not that it's a bad thing, is it?" He stuttered.

"No! No, I'm very happy!"

"I'm so that we're going to have a baby. I love you." Mon-El said.

"I love you!" Kara blurted out, smiling.

And they kissed.  
——————————-🪐———————————-

Told you lol


End file.
